


Avengers Rule #1

by Rules of Avenging (TheDumbestAvenger)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), as in everyone is happy and just living at the avengers facility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbestAvenger/pseuds/Rules%20of%20Avenging
Summary: On his first visit to the Avengers Facility, Ned finds out why you should be careful around Goose
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Avengers Rule #1

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall! told you i was working on this... eventually... XD
> 
> this is just the first in what is hopefully a long lists of mini (or maybe not so mini) rules fics. hope you enjoy!

Ned’s eyes grew wide as he stared up at the towering New-New-Avengers Facility. “Woah… It’s even bigger than I expected!”

“I know, right!” Peter grinned as he skipped up the main drive-way. “Mister Stark showed me the blueprints while he was recovering, but this-” he waved his arms at the grandness of the sleek building, “-is something else.”

“You have your own bedroom?”

“What, you think I’m rooming with Captain America? That dude’s like a hundred years old! Plus every time he speaks it just feels like I’m in detention with those stupid PSAs.” Peter pushed open the polished, glass doors and followed Ned inside.

_“Good afternoon Peter, Mister Leeds.”_ Friday greeted them as they entered the reception area. _“It’s nice seeing you both again.”_

“Hey, Fri!” Peter sang.

Ned didn’t look so confident. “Uh, yeah. Hi.” He dropped his voice low. “That’s not something I’m ever gonna get used to.”

“You’d be surprised.” Peter playfully punched Ned’s shoulder and shot a quick wave at the receptionist as a greeting. “Besides, it’s not a _room_ so much as a studio freaking apartment!”

Somehow, Ned’s eyes widened still. “Dude! No way!”

“I’m serious, you wanna see?”

“Like I’m going to say no.”

Peter laughed, “Come on, it’s this way.”

Ned followed Peter through a series of corridors, trying to take in every single detail of the facility as if it was his only chance. Then again, who knew when the next big bad would come along and blow the place to kingdom come. He was so fixated on the surroundings, in fact, that he totally missed Tony Stark walking up to him until they collided.

Ned stumbled back, his face dismayed as he rushed to apologise. “Oh my God, Sir. I’m so, so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention at all ‘cause this place is just- Well, I mean it’s awesome, Sir. I’ve never seen anything like this at all.”

Tony patiently waited for Ned to finish his rambled apology before turning to face Peter, one eyebrow raised. “There’s two of you?”

“I really am sorry, Sir,” Ned blurted, ducking his head.

“It’s nothing,” Tony replied with a dismissive hand. “If I had a dollar for every time I wasn’t paying attention I’d be a trillionaire. That part about this place being awesome was nice, though. You can keep that coming.”

“It’s actually the coolest place I’ve ever been. And we went to Disney World last year.”

Tony smirked. “I didn’t mean it quite that literally, but thank you.” He turned his head to Peter again. “I’ll meet you and Tweedledum in the lab, just grabbing a coffee from the kitchen. Want anything?”

“Could you bring us that leftover pizza from last night? The cafeteria food was gross today.” Peter asked.

“Sure. See you in a minute, kid.”

They watched as Tony strode in the direction of the kitchen. “Well,” Peter said, “We should head down. I’ll show you my room after.” He started walking again, Ned close behind and muttering to himself.

“I can’t believe I’m here. I can’t believe I just walked into Tony Stark like an idiot.”

“Hey,” Peter turned around and squeezed Ned’s shoulder, “With the amount of idiotic things I’ve done in front of Mister Stark I doubt he’ll even remember. I called him Dad once, in front of everyone.” He shivered at the memory. “It was awful.”

“Oof. That’s really bad. I actually feel a lot better now, thanks dude.”

“Uh, you’re welcome, I guess,” Peter laughed. “Anyway-”

“Oh my God! Peter-” Ned pointed wildly over Peter’s shoulder. “-Look over there!”

Peter followed Ned’s gaze, his eyes falling on a cat making his way down the corridor towards them. “Hello,” he cooed, crouching down and scratching the cat’s head. “His tag says his name is Goose.”

“Hi, Goose!” Ned grinned, joining Peter. “Hang on, let me take a picture of you two.” He fumbled in his pocket and pulled his phone out, opening the camera. “Okay, say cheese.”

“Chee-AAAA!” Peter leapt back as tenticles burst from Goose’s mouth and wrapped around Ned’s phone, promptly swallowing it.

Ned stood frozen solid, his hand dripping with tenticle goo, eyes as wide as saucers. “What. The. Fuck.”

Goose wandered off, nonchalant.

“I’ve just realised why that cat spends a lot of time with Captain Marvel…”

“It ate my phone.”

“Wait,” a smile flickered across Peter’s face. “If I call you… is Goose going to ring?”

Ned’s head snapped his direction. “Dude, get your phone. Where’d that cat go?”

  
  


# Avengers Rule #1

DO NOT trust or anger any cats wandering the facility, especially if its friends with Carol. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! maybe if wanted you could check out some of my other works under thedumbestavenger :D
> 
> i've not got a schedule or anything for when i'm going to post, it's just as soon as i write one i'll get it up. hopefully it won't be too long though! either way, i'll post on tumblr when a new fic is up! leave a comment/kudos if you even want more! thanks again!!


End file.
